One Night Leads To A Lifetime
by SageHCullen
Summary: By chance, Jeff Hardy helps Meg Whitlock when she is stranded in Asheboro NC. When they meet a second time, Meg has some BIG news. They had stayed in touch.. I hope the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meg walked out of the arena, the parking lot was empty because she wanting to look around and see if maybe she could see one of the super stars. No such luck. She walked over to her Honda, which was one of the last cars in the parking lot. She unlocked the doors and climbed in. Her rearview mirror was set on the toddler carseat in the back. She sighed, and tried to start up the car. The engine just didn't wanna turn over. After eight or nine tries she got out of the car and slammed the door. "Stupid fucking car." She said, and kicked the front tire and slumped against the car. "Need some help?" A voice said behind her. Meg jumped and turned. As she saw who it was her jaw dropped. The man she adored was standing in front of her. She nodded, unable to speak. "I won't bite." He laughed. "You're Jeff Hardy!" She said. "Yes, and you are?" He asked, knowing she would know who he was. "Meg Whitlock." "Now, whats up with your car?" He asked. "I have no idea. It just won't start. I tried a couple of times." Meg replied. "Pop the hood please." He told her. She did, and didn't like what he found at all. "Somebody has cut your wires. What city slash county do you live in?" "Forsyth, in Clemmons." Meg replied. "Hmmm... thats about four hours away. Did you plan on staying anywhere?" Meg shook her head. "I was going to go home, I have no money what so ever. I was gonna sleep in and pick up my 9 month old." Jeff shook his head. "I have a hotel room, and was gonna head home tomorrow. It has two beds, and if you would trust me enough I could share. I could also spring for dinner and lunch!" He laughed. "What about my car?" "I can get a tow truck to take it home, or I could hitch it on my truck tomorrow." Meg nodded. "That would be cool. I will pay you back." She said, but Jeff shook his head. "No you won't. I will not let you. You need your money for you kid." They locked up the car, and he led her to his Ford Pickup. They both climbed in, and Meg was slightly nervous. "So, how old are you? You look twelve." He asked. "22." Meg said, smiling. "I get the twelve all the time though." They pulled into an IHOP. "Hungry?" He asked, he was starving, but would not eat in front of her. "Yes, all that jumping around when you came out, I mean... damn it. Yeah I am hungry." Meg said, wanting to kick herself. "Oh, you jumped when I came out?" He laughed, and then wondered slightly what she would have looked like jumping. "Um.. Lets go in." He said, shaking his head. The two talked over dinner. He told her about some paintings he was working on, and they both talked about the show and who he was friends with and who she liked. Meg told him about her daughter. The cute red-headed toddler. How at only nine months she was already steady on her feet and taking steps. "Aww. Such an amazing baby." Jeff said. After their dinner he took her back to the hotel. After they entered the room, Jeff offered her a shirt and a pair of shorts. "So you can take a shower." He said. Meg smiled and jumped in the shower. Amazed at how generous he was. After an hour they were both showered and in his clothes. Laying in one of the double beds, Meg looked at him. Jeff was talking to her, laying on his side with his arm proping up his head. She felt unbearably warm. Meg took her hand and began to fan her face. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah, just umm... oh Hell. I'm being a female." She said, not wanting to give him the whole explanation. "Oh, I understand. The h word. Yeah, then I'm being a male." He chuckled. I looked at him. "I would give anything for a night like that with you, Jeff." Meg smiled. "Why is it I just blurt that out with you?" "I dont know my dear, but I will give you the night you want under one condition." Jeff replied. "What is that?" Meg asked. "I would love to stay in contact with you. Share numbers and become friends." Jeff told her. "Yes, I would love that, I mean positively LOVE that." Meg said. "Ok. So it's decided. Now, how do we do it?" Jeff asked.  
"Oh... I don't know." Meg said. Jeff climbed out of the bed, and into hers. He got under the covers, and pulled her close. She looked at him, and lifted her hand to his cheek. Running her hands up his jaw, from the chin to his hair. He mirrored her, both of them wrapping their fingers in each others hair. Neither of them knew who started the kiss, but both were glad it did. Meg wiggled closer and threw her leg over his hip. She could feel his arousal. Wiggling her hips to where she was gliding over his tip through his shorts. He moaned into the kiss. They broke apart and began to undress. He was in boxers, and she was wearing his shorts which were loose and his t-shirt so it didn't take long. She purred as she ran her hand over his chest down to the V of his pelvis. "God it's been so long..." They both breathed. Then they laughed. He got between her knees and bent over her. Kissing her down to her nipples. He took one nipple into his mouth and ran it between his teeth. She moaned and bucked into him. "Do you mind if I just..." He looked into her eyes. She replied in a sultry voice. "Please, oh Lord, please." He lowered himself down, to where his chest was against her breasts. She moaned having never been under a musculine man before. He took his time, pushing gently at her lips, he felt her wetness, making her slick. Meg wrapped her legs about his waist. He went slower, she pulled him in forcing him in. He growled at the tightness, and how amazing she felt against his skin. He knew she told the truth about not being active. She bucked up and made him move, he gazed at her face and realized how beautiful was. Frantically they worked together, bringing each other to a roaring climax. He laid next to her, holding her in his arms. They went at it two more times, both times they went slower, taking more time to discover each other. Come morning light they were both exhausted and fast asleep in each other's arms. They managed to get up around two in the afternoon. Jeff woke up first, and he looked at Meg. She had her shoulder length brown hair in her face. He gently moved it aside and looked at her face. She had a heart shaped face, bright blue eyes and freckles along her nose and cheeks. He placed a kiss on her lips, and she woke up. "I didn't dream it?" She asked, her voice soft. He chuckled. "Only if I did." Meg smiled and gave him a kiss. "What time is it?" She asked. "Um... 2 o'clock." Meg jumped out of bed and freaked. "Rosalie... my daughter... she's at my moms. I need to call and get her." Jeff picked her up. "Chillax. Calm down, and call." He said, nibbling on her ear. Meg felt a rush between her legs. "Ok, lemme down." He sat her down and she dialed her mom's number. "Mama, yes i know... I will be home in a few hours. My car broke down. I found a very nice guy who helped me. Yes momma..Alright I love you two too." She hung up, and looked at Jeff. "I was told to thank you from my momma." Jeff smiled.  
"Your very, very welcome." Jeff said, meaning it. Meg threw on her clothes, and waited as Jeff packed up everything and we went down to check out. We went out to the truck, the sun and heat in NC always got bad. Jeff got her door and threw his duffel bag in the back of the truck. "Let's go get your car, and head up to Clemmons." Jeff said. Meg nodded. "I don't want today to end. I feel like we are just getting to know each other Jeff." Meg sighed. "I promised you, we will stay in touch. I don't have one night stands Meg. I also do not do what I did last night normally." They pulled into the parking lot, her blue Honda sitting all alone. "Crappy car." She muttered. "You should be thanking that car, goofy." Jeff laughed. Meg grinned. "Grab the car seat and we may pick up Rosilie? I think that's what you said." Jeff said, scratching the side of his head. "Rosalie. But you were close." She laughed. "And my mom did tell me she wanted me to get her as soon as possible." So Jeff helped strap in the carseat by the passenger door. "Just so she can see just you. Don't want her to freak out." He told her. It took about thirty minutes to hook the car to his truck. Once they were settled back in the car, Jeff put his arm around her shoulders. She shuddered as she remembered the night before, pretzled together. She closed her eyes, thinking about it hard. "Mmmm..." She moaned. "What was that?" Jeff asked, turning onto Interstate 40. Meg got red and shook her head. "Um, nothing." She muttered. "Where is Rosalie's dad?" Jeff asked, wondering if she was still with him. "Oh, Alex. He left me when Rosie was less than five months old. Right after Christmas. He sees her every weekend and sometimes during the week." Meg said, thinking about how she had been a single mom for almost five months. "Whens her birthday?" "August 20. Mine is July 12." "So next month? Hmm... What do you need for you birthday?" He asked.  
"Nothing." Meg said.  
The kept this up till they reached her mom's. "I'll be right back." Meg whispered and ran in to get the baby. Jeff got out of the car and waited for her. About ten minutes later Meg came out, in one arm she held a squirming red head in one arm and a diaper bag, and duffelbag in the other. He walked up and took the duffel and diaper bag. He looked so cute carrying a pink diaber bag. Meg put Rosalie in her rear-facing carseat. "She's so cute." Jeff said, and Meg nodded. She sat between them. She was smushed between Jeff and the carseat. She pointed out where her house was and they pulled into the gravel driveway. He unloaded her car, and helped her take in the baby's bags. He looked at her home. An old tv sat on a wooden box, a busted up couch. The house was clean, and all the stuff for Meg seemed to be in very used condition. Although all of the baby's stuff seemed brand spankin new. Meg sat Rosie on the floor, and took the bags from Jeff. "Don't leave till I get back." Meg smiled and walked over a baby gate to somewhere past the kitchen. Rosalie saw Jeff standing there and crawled over to him. He laughed an amused laugh as she pulled up on his pants legs. "UP, Eff!" She said. Meg who was standing in the doorway gasped and shook her head. "May I?" He asked her. She nodded and watched as he picked up Rosie. "How'd she know who I was?" Jeff asked, as Rosalie was closely examining his face. "Umm.. I watch you all the time and point you out to her." She blushed. "OK." He said. "I'm gonna call you later tonight. Right now, I do have to go. I don't wanna but I do gotta go." Jeff said. "I'd love to come stay the night, or weekend sometime Meg." He whispered, kissing her. "I'd love for you to, Jeff. I will talk to you tonight." Meg said.  
She stood out on the porch and watched as he got in the car, and drove off waving. An hour later, she had a knock on the door and when she answered it, and it was a mechanic. Jeff Hardy had paid for someone to come and fix her car! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 2 1/2 Months Later: Jeff stood in front of the mirror, he was in the locker room getting his face paint on. He was gonna call Meg and see if she wanted to get together while he was in town. Unfortunately, it would have to wait till he was done with his match. They had been talking on the phone ever since the night in the hotel. He enjoyed her company, and wanted to spend time with her and Rosalie. Cute little things they were. Then he remembered that Rosie's birthday was coming up during the weekend. He wondered what Meg was gonna do for her birtday. *With Meg* Meg was bent over the toliet, she couldn't help being so sick. She had been like this for three or four weeks, on top of taking care of Rosie and planning her party things werent going so good. After she was done dry heaving, she went to get the phone. She dialed Alex's number. "Alex, I need you to take Rosie for a little while. Yes I know its not your time." Meg whimpered. "Look Alex, I need you to get her because I am sick and do not if its contagious. I am going to the doctor tomorrow." Finally Alex relented and came and got Rosalie. "I will bring her back friday. And I'd like to come to her party." He said. Meg nodded.  
She noted how the two looked so much alike. Alex had brownish-red hair, and was very pale. Rosie had his hair, her Mama's looks, and daddy's pale skin. Meg kissed the baby and said she'd see her soon. "I love you Rosie Posie." She whispered. Watching as Alex took their daughter away. Meg fell onto the beat down couch. The phone rang and she reached up and got it. "Ello?" Meg wimpered. "Hey Meg. I was wondering if I could come visit you through the weekend?" Jeff said. "Sure, I am feeling sick though but I would love to see you. Could you handle me being sick?" She replied. "Yeah hun, you sound horrible, I will be there and you are gonna be chauferred to the doctor." "I have an appointment tomorrow at 11." She said, feeling a little better. She hung up and tried to straighten up the house a bit. Once done she laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Jeff showed up at 2 am. Hearing his light knock she jolted awake, and saw she had been asleep for about 6 hours. She walked over to the door and let Jeff in.  
"Meg, hun, you look so pretty." He said, as she had gained a glow. "Thank you Jeff. I missed you." She said, hugging him. Jeff picked her up carrying her over to the couch. "Meg, I know your sick, but if you will let me I want to cuddle with you in bed." Meg smiled. "Of course Jeff. Just be warned I may barf." She giggled. Jeff didn't care, he missed having a warm body next to him at night. Around four am the two made it slowly to the bedroom after talking, and they got ready for bed, him in boxers and a tank top, her in pink shorts and a tight white shirt.  
Jeff looked at her and saw she had a bump at the bottom of her stomach. Maybe she was gaining weight. It looked cute. "Meg, I know this is gonna sound weird, as we have only seen each other twice... but will you be my girlfriend?" Jeff asked. Meg nodded, "Yes. I would love that." The two laid down, and Jeff wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up next to him and slept a peaceful sleep.  
At ten the next morning Meg struggled with the urge to call and cancel her appointment. She had just woke up and felt sicker. She reached over Jeff to get the phone, when he woke up. "Whatcha doin?" He asked. She hung her head, "I was gonna call the doctor and not go in." Jeff shook his head. "Are you still sick?" She nodded. "Then nope. I will drag you in if I have to." She smiled and said, "Fine. But you are driving." The two got out of bed and began to get ready. At ten forty five they got in her car. "Just tell me how to get there." She did. When they got there, Meg checked in and then paced back and forth. "Want me to go in?" Jeff asked her, thinking maybe she would want to talk to someone. "If you want..." Meg said, wondering what was wrong. When the nurse called her back, they got her weight, and made her give a sample. "When was your last period?" The nurse asked, after Meg had given a sample. She thought back, "May 23." Then she realized something, but waited. "The doctor will be in soon." Meg sat on the bed and waited. "This is kind of weird. Never been in a doctors office with a female." Jeff said making light of the situation. Although he, too, was thinking of the months. They had sex the on monday June 8. It was now August 19. Hmm.  
Then the doctor came in and confirmed their suspicions. "Well Megan you are pregnant. From the sign of your LMP, you are about thirteen weeks. Lets see if we can hear the heartbeat." The doctor said, getting the gel and stuff out. Meg leaned back, her heart racing, scared Jeff would leave. She never meant for this to happen. The room was quiet and then she heard the heart beat. She began to cry, knowing she may have to raise two kids alone. How could she be so stupid. When the heartbeat disapeared, the doctor said, I want you back within the month. I need to get a ultrasound." She handed Meg a few pamphlets and a prescription for prenatals. Meg forced a smile as she walked and checked followed by Jeff.  
Once in the car, Meg burst out in tears. Jeff cried too, except his were happy tears. He was almost 32, and this would be his first kid. "Why are you crying Jeff, I thought you would be mad. Think I plotted this." She muttered. He wrapped his arms around her and said "No Meg, you are too sweet of a woman to do that. I am crying because I was there and heard the heartbeat of OUR baby... I am gonna be a daddy...Wow."

**_A/N Please REVIEW and tell me this BOY GIRL or duh duh duh BOTH?? _**


End file.
